I fell for you
by sonicfangirl321
Summary: Cuddles wants to be a school therapist, but he starts working at a gay school. his students began falls in love with him! Cuddles yaoi, Cuddles Slash, or Cuddles paring. whatever you like to call it, it's here in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT! Cuddles' wants to be a school therapist, but he begins to work at a gay school. **

**,,,,**

Cuddles taken a deep breath, he finally got his job. As a school therapist. He smiled; he would do what his mother said to.

'_Keep your head up, look at things with a sunny side up!_' He walked in, he saw boys… only boys. "Huh?" he saw the principal's office. He walked in. an orange bear was setting in a dark brown desk, he had on a suit. He had a warn smile. He waved. cuddles waved shyly.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Pop. The Principal of this fine school." He put his hand out, cuddles taken it.

"You're Cuddles? Very nice to meet you, I'm overjoyed you are here." He was very nice. Cuddles were shy to say anything.

"Y…Yes, I'm Cuddles Johnson." he whispered, Pop walked over to some files on his desk, and picked it up. Than he handed it to Cuddles, he looked in it. It was a student, a green bear. Smiling.

"The student's name is Flippy Walker. He has PTSD." Mr. Pop began, I listened very carefully. He was in the war and got PTSD.

"I want you to talk to him." Mr. Pop put a hand on Cuddles' shoulder; Cuddles knew he was in some deep shit.

"I think you can help him." He whispered, it made Cuddles whimpered. Mr. Pop showed Cuddles his office. It was….. Awesome.

"OMG! THIS IS AWESOME!" Cuddles screamed, and then looked at Pop. "Oh, oh I mean…. It's very nice…" he shyly tried to saved what he just did.

"It's alright; I like that 'kid- like' thing about you… oh yes. Flippy well be here soon." Pop walked out the door. Cuddles set at his desk; it was like gold (not really.) He smiled. The door open, a bear came in. Cuddles smiled to him as Mr. Pop did with Cuddles.

"Hello Flippy, I'm Cuddles." Flippy waved and set on the chair. He seed to have gone though this before.

"So, Flippy. Are you going to just set, or talk?" I played. He gave me a look.

"Well, I was in the war. All my friends died, and I had to save myself by…." He stopped. Cuddles looked up from his notes.

"If you like, you don't have to." Cuddles tried to tell him 'don't tell me, not yet.'

"Thank you…" Flippy had cut open his best friend to save himself. "So, is there anything you do want to tell me?" Cuddles asked.

"I… other me, an evil side. Every time, I made a friend. He killed them. Then the next day I seed them, they are scared of me-…"

"If you killed them? How can you see them the next day?" Cuddles asked, not knowing that in Happy Tree you come back. "You don't know? When someone dies they come back the next day."

Cuddles was shocked for a little. "Anyway, go on."

"And… my family, they gave me a big house so I'll leave them. they hate me, And if you seen Evil, you'll hate me too."

"No, I won't." Cuddles said as Flippy looked up. When he talk like this. They say to go back to class or something.

"Seriously?" Flippy asked.

"Yes, and if you want to hang out some time with me you can." Cuddles smiled, a little came from Flippy.

"Oh, sorry. I had to go!" before Flippy could jump up-

**POP**

"Un…. Flippy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy was shaking, Cuddles couldn't bear to see evil, not yet... Cuddles began screaming. And Flippy got back in control. "Flippy? You okay?" he asked as he pulled Flippy back to see his face, his lovely black eyes looked back, and Cuddles sighed.

"See you around!" Flippy yelled as he walked out. "See ya!" Cuddles yelled back, he looked back to his notes. And he grabbed them.

'_Flippy is controlling his PTSD vary well, he stopped when I screamed. He stop! I take that as he can stop himself. I hope to see more soon.' _

Cuddles put the notes in the files. And smiled, and he walked out for lunch. But first he needed to ask Mr. Pop about all the boys in this school.

"Mr. Pop?" Cuddles asked as Pop turned to see him. With a pitcher of a baby bear, him (or some one that looks like him: but younger.) and a beautiful bear, that was hugging the boy bear, as well as the baby.

"Yes?" Pop smiled, but acted as if he was going to cry; here and now.

"Well," Cuddles came in more, only looking at his feet. "… I only seed boys in the halls, in the classes, and I never seed any girls." Mr. Pop chuckled, Cuddles looked up vary fast. And his eyes was wide, Mr. Pop walked over to him, with a funny smile on his face. Cuddles was nervous.

"This is a gay school, only gay boys come here, son." He smiled, Cuddles looked in shock, then fell over. "Son? You alright?" Pop was over him, Cuddles got up. "Thanks for tellin' me." He walked out.

"I think I'm goin' be sick!" he yelled. "Want some help then?" a deep voice asked, Cuddles was scared to look back. Then a hand made him look back, a blue squirrel was flying by him, He was smirking, like a hero. Cuddles stared in awe, as the squirrel jumped down. Cuddles still stared, the blue squirrel walked over,

"Hello I'm Splendid! And this is Splendont, my brother." He showed a red squirrel.

The red squirrel jumped in the air, and began to fly. "I'm Splendont! The best hero of this school, and the town!" He smirked, but more evilly then his brother. Cuddles was still stared, no words. Splendid hit Splendont in the back of the head.

"Great! You scared him! And now he is going to run away!" Splendid screamed, mad. Splendont face turned red, mad himself.

"You dumb ass! You were the one who said, 'OHHH WHY DON'T WE GO TALK TO THE NEW CUTE KID!" Splendont began to make his arm fly in the air. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING SAID 'OKAY'!" Splendid screamed back.

"The cute new kid?" Cuddles asked, the two brothers stopped and looked at the bunny. And smiled putting there hands behind their heads, blushing.

"Well," the two said at the same time. "Every one thinks you're new….. And cute."

"I'm 22! And the school's therapist!" Cuddles put his hands on his hips. They gave a shocked looked, Cuddles smirked and walked away.

"Still hot?"

"Still hot!" they fly away, smiling to ear to ear, blushing. Cuddles got a pizza and set at one of the round table. Trying his best to look like a teacher. Until a two dark green raccoons set by him, Cuddles looked at them, they were smirking and snickering, Cuddles rolled his eyes. "What do _you_ guys want?" Cuddles asked, rudely, he knew the two. The two who did all the crap here.

"Oh, well the new kid is polite!" One of the brothers with a hat on said. The other brother smirked. "Yeah! Good thing you don't have anything on you! Or we'll take it!" the brothers was annoying the hell out of Cuddles. The yellow bunny sighed, and asked.

"May I ask your names?" Cuddles asked politely. He knew this wasn't like when he was a kid, and he could kick there butts, sadly they were younger then him.

"I'm shifty!" the one with a hat yelled as he jumped up. Cuddles again rolled his eyes. As the other one jumped up he screamed; "and I'm lifty!" Cuddles walked away, he was ready to kill. The two brothers began to eat that dumb pizza. "If they wanted that pizza, they could have asked." Cuddles sighed and looked at the time.

**2:40**.

"Who has lunch at this time?" Cuddles asked as he gone back in his office, and picked all his stuff up. He hared his door open. "Mr. Johnson's office, how may I help you?" footsteps came closer, Cuddles didn't dare turn around. Two cold hands were on his shoulders. He shacked. And His eyes shook. "**Afraid**?" Cuddles looked at his shoulder, a green hand...

'EVIL!' Cuddles shook his head, and "**OW**!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddles had just grabbed a lamp, and hit that- who-ever was scaring him. Cuddles gasped seeing who it was. "Flippy! That wasn't funny! What were you thinking!?" The bear looked up, blood was coming out of his mouth. And tears were coming down his cheeks.

"I…I surrendered, to him…. And about killed you." He sniffled, Cuddles looked away, his eyes closed. '_He surrendered.' _Cuddles sighed. And hugged the crying green bear. "Don't cry, come on. You didn't hurt me." He lied; he didn't dare look at his bruised shoulders. Or his hurt arm from hitting Flippy's body. Cuddles smiled warmly, Flippy smiled backed, tears still coming down.

"I think you need a nurse. Let's go." before Flippy could say anything he looked at Cuddles' shoulders. He grabbed Cuddles' arm. "YOU LIED!" he screamed as he pointed at Cuddles shoulders, Cuddles looked in his eyes, full of auger, madness, and fire. Cuddles was feeling like a kid with his abuse full father, he looked in Flippy's black eyes with fear. Flippy looked at the scared little bunny (even if cuddles IS 22.)

"Mr. Johnson, I'm so sorry!" he began to cry again, Cuddles only looked at the crying bear, and sighed. "I'm fine." He wiped some of Flippy's tears away. Flippy smiled warmly. Cuddles helped him up. Flippy looked down to his feet.

"You want to go out some time?" The only who stay with me, and saw Evil and never ran away. "um, I'm so sorry. But I got unpack." The bell ringed and Cuddles walked out. And flippy ran home, and fell on his bed.

'_Why do I feel so…. Warm around Mr. Johnson? He's nice….' _Soon he fell asleep. And fined himself in a dark room, he looked around. Nothing. He sighed. "Funny! Evil REAL funny! F you!" Flippy screamed, he was getting pissed. And set down. And set backed. No reason to fight. Then a shadow came in form of him. Flippy open one of his eyes, and waved to the fake Cuddles. 'So, you're goin' to die? Or get killed?" Flippy asked as he jumped up.

"Please, talk to me. Why are you scared? Who is it? Why?" it kept asking, Flippy lower his upper eyelids. "You know well, Evil, his the biggies ass hold in the world." Flippy answered, lifeless. Cuddles tear up, blushing. And look so fucking hot looking. "Flippy, why are you so mean~?" Cuddles wiped some tears away, and making Flippy want to take him even more. "Evil, you're a pervert…." Flippy growled. Evil walked behind the fake crying Cuddles, and petted his head.

"Oh come, pal! I gave you a gift," he put a knife up against fake Cuddles' neck, Fake Cuddles' breath hitched. "But I can take it away." The fake Cuddles put out a hand for help from Flippy. "Flippy! Help~~!" Flippy didn't know what to do. Should he save him? Or let him die? "Evil, what did you do to the **real **Cuddles today?" he wanted to make Evil think of something other then the fake crying cuddles in his arms.

"Oh, I only scared him." Evil smirked, and killed fake Cuddles, and Cuddles fell to the floor. Flippy looked away. "But next time," he pointed at the dead body. "That's what going to happen to your bitch!" Evil yelled, Flippy looked up. "I won't let that happen!" "We'll see what happens." Every thing for Flippy whet black. His eyes open in his room. he set up, as like little a jump.

"Oh, thank god!" just than his phone ringed. He ran over and picked it up. "Hello Giggles!" on the other's line was screaming and yelling. "Um, I didn't kill your boyfriend. Whit who are you with?... oh yeah…. Hahaha. Un- oh, yeah…. I kill him." I said, nervously. She began to yell more. I sighed. "Sorry." I cried. my ears were feeling like they were blooding. They hurt so much. She hanged up on him. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He looked at the card he had grabbed at Cuddles' today.

…

Cuddles was in the pack, the stars, the beautiful moon, the pretty sky. Cuddles could only tear up. Soon he lied back, and let his eyes fall down, letting the stars dace around, and the night light of the moon lay down on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddles was still asleep on a bench, he heard voices. "Is it a girl?" a voice asked. "No, it's a guy!" "No way!" Cuddles set up, looking at two girls. One was a dark blue girl. And the other was a light pink girl. Cuddles looked at the two girls, the pink one jumped over closer to him. "Hi ya! I'm Giggles!" Giggles yelled as she put her hand out. The other pulled her away. "And I'm Petunia, and I need to ask you. Do you ever take a bath?!" Petunia screamed, Cuddles looked at the blue girl.

Giggles jumped back and asked. "Are you new?" She asked, Cuddles smiled. "Yes, and I'm a boy." He told her, Giggles looked shocked. "Wow! You know what to do with your fur, you're so pretty!" they giggled. And Petunia smiled, like a mother would. Cuddles looked back at her. "So, 'Petunia.' Your how old?" Petunia walked over, and put her hand on her well… boobs. "I'm 26." Cuddles eyes went bigger in shocked. "Wow! Your older then me!" Giggles smiled, and walked over and hugged Petunia's neck.

"I know right! I'm 19!" Cuddles smirked. "Wow, you're her sister, right?" The two looked at each other, and smirked. "No, we are lovers!" Giggles exclaimed, Cuddles did his best to smile. An 18 year old and 26 year old?! "Well, we always have a party for every new Happy Tree Friend!" Giggles yelled, Cuddles blinked. Petunia grabbed Giggles' arm and pulled her away. "BYE! CUDDLES!" Giggles screamed, and Cuddles waved. And walked back home.

When he got there. He saw the two houses by side him. One was a blue and red house, and the other house was lavender. He smiled. This was going to be a great house. He non pack all his stuff. He lied down on his bed, and smiled. It was the weekend, no work today! His phone ringed, he picked it up. "Hello?" The other line was….. Flippy. Cuddles was shocked. Then he looked at the clock.

**5:00 Am.**

'_Hello Cuddles! So have you met Giggles yet? She's nice!_' Cuddles was still in shock. Until he heard Flippy's voice again. "Yes, I have. And yeah she's pretty nice!" He giggled. Flippy smiled, and set down. '_But she well….likes to date boys and girls, just be careful._' Cuddles raised an eyebrow. "She's with Petunia, right?" '_Yes she has been with her for two years, but she dates guys only for a day._' "Well bye. It's late." Cuddles hung up. And lied in his bed. And fell asleep.

Flippy grabbed each side of his head, Evil was screaming in his head.

'_**I'm going to come in his head, and make him **__**hate **__**you! And he'll never want to see you again!'**_

"N-no! Leave him out of this! He has nothing to do with this! Please!" Flippy yelled, Evil smirked.

'_**I'm goin' now, He'll hate you….. He'll hate you….. He'll hate you….. He'll….'**_

Tears came down Flippy cheeks. "Stop it! He likes me! He likes me!" Flippy said it over and over again. Knowing Evil was gone. But Flippy needed to hear it.

**IN CUDDLES' DREAM**

Cuddles was walking down the sidewalk with his sister: Flaky. She was shy, kind, and very sweet. But she was seared of death. She would hate this town. They were holding hands, they holed Ice Cream in there free hands. They was smiling and talking. "Cuddles, I've missed you so much! I love you, Bro!" she giggled.

He smiled and holed her hand harder, in fear of losing her. "I missed you too," he began until a scream made the two look behind them. A Happy Tree Friend was cover in blood, was crying. They couldn't make out it was a girl or a boy. "Please, Please! He's coming! He's coming!" Flaky ran behind Cuddles, she was crying. He stood in form of her.

"Who's coming?" the Tree Friend tried to say, but before it could. A knife came out of nowhere and killed him. Flaky began yelling and screaming, she tried to not scream, but it was hard. A dark form came and taken Flaky, holding a knife up to her neck, Cuddles screamed and looked at the monster; Fliqpy. "Don't you **dare!**" Cuddles growled. Evil Flippy laughed, and put the knife closer to her neck. "STOP!" Cuddles begged. Evil came closer and closer till he killed her. And dropped her body. Cuddles ran over to her. "Flaky! Flaky! Woke up! Your okay!" Cuddles cried. Flaky looked at him, than she closed her eyes. "Well god, that was overly dramatic!" Evil laughed. Cuddles looked up. He knew this wasn't the nice, sweet, gentle flippy.

"How could you! She never did anything to anyone!" Cuddles yelled, Fliqpy smiled evilly and walked over and grabbed Cuddles. Cuddles yelled n' scream. Flippy only looked at him. "So, you still what do be friends with Flippy?" Evil asked, Cuddles open his eyes. "Y-Yes! I-I do!" Cuddles couldn't breathe well. He couldn't say his words without blood coming out. Fliqpy was pissed off. "**he, ****he killed, YOUR SISTER! YOU SHOULD HATE HIM!" **

"No, you did...…" he whispered. Fliqpy eyes gone bigger. Cuddles eyes closed, and stop breathing. Flippy dropped the body, and walked out of the Cuddles' dream, pissed off. He went backed to Flippy's mind, to find Flippy crying.

"He, he hates me now!"

'**_No, sadly. He doesn't…_'**

"He…...He doesn't?"

'**_No, but next time. I'll make him, soon.'_**

"You'll never!"


End file.
